


Cooking with Nora

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [35]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hotgomery - Freeform, Romance, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Billie Dean has the rare opportunity to enjoy a domestic evening with her partner.





	Cooking with Nora

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt, "Bend me over and take me."

Cooking with Nora was a luxury Billie Dean appreciated, though she seldom had the opportunity to participate in the act. 

Her job called her away too often for filming, often for days at a time, so when she returned, she just wanted to get the weight off of her feet and watch television and eat whatever take-out was cheapest. Consecutive days off were a luxury she knew not. But when the opportunity presented itself and Nora roused her off of the sofa and gave her that enticing look with her mystical blue eyes that somehow matched  _ all  _ of the windows, Billie Dean knew she could never dream of saying no. 

The sunlight of the crepuscular horizon from the window cast Nora in an ethereal glow as she worked at chopping the coriander. The beams of light seemed to filter straight through her body; Nora left no shadow. “I don’t like how they’ve changed things in here,” Nora said loftily. “Will you change it back?”

“Darling, I doubt I’ll find anyone who  _ knows how _ to install appliances from the 1920’s, let alone someone who will do it.” Nora pouted up at her, her lower lip poking out. Billie Dean ignored her sulky expression. She took the cutting board out from under Nora’s knife and swept the chopped coriander into the spinach and chickpea soup simmering on the stove. “What makes you want to go back so badly, anyway? You’re learning in here so well. You mastered the microwave like a champ.” 

Nora gave an irritated huff. “Yes, well, once I decided the beeping noises weren’t frightening, it was all downhill from there.” Still, she beamed with pride in herself. “I don’t think it’s that unreasonable to want things to be the way they used to be.”

“Sweetheart--” The tip of Nora’s nose crinkled at the pet name, and Billie Dean worked to placate her. “Beautiful,” she amended, “beautiful. Things used to be that women couldn’t vote, black people were second class citizens, and homosexuals were mentally ill criminals. We’ve updated things. We’ve updated our technology, too.”

“Women could so vote! Charles drove me to the polls. I’ll have you know I voted for President Calvin Coolidge!”

Billie Dean chuckled. She swatted at Nora’s bum playfully as she stirred the soup. Nora squeaked. “Whatever you say, cupcake.” This time, she did it intentionally, and Nora narrowed her eyes at her, making a faint sound in the back of her throat. “I miss this. Doing this with you. I wish I could be here more often.” With a pleading look, she pulled Nora nearer by her waist, and Nora shuffled nearer to her and gave her a tiny peck on the lips. “I miss cooking. Don’t you miss it?” 

Shrugging, Nora made another vague sound in her throat. “I miss some things. The cooking is tedious. I miss letting you do the bulk of the work.” 

“Some things?” Billie Dean repeated. She poured the soup into two bowls and left them steaming on the counter. “Like what?” 

Blonde curls jiggled a little as Nora gave another shrug. “You know. Things.”

“Things?” Nora averted her eyes, staring at the soup like the floating green blobs inside of it fascinated her. “Hey, hey, that’s still too hot to eat.” Billie Dean swatted one of Nora’s cold hands away from the steamy bowl of soup. “Talk to me. What do you mean?”

The corners of Nora’s eyes crinkled with shame. _“_ _ Things _ ,” she said again. “You know… Erotic things.” 

Billie Dean chuckled. “You can use the word sex, dear, you know that.” Nora flinched at the word. “Alright, alright. You miss sex.” She leaned down to kiss Nora’s soft, chilled lips, like pressing her mouth against the petals of a rose after a cool autumn rain. Nora tasted the same, too, like the scent from the pit of a flower poured right across her tongue. Nora’s spiritual essence was floral and light, a great contrast from the evil, dark entities she met with auras like festering meat. 

Long white arms grabbed onto Billie Dean’s shoulders and slammed her back against the counter. The impact broke the kiss as all of the air gusted out of Billie Dean’s mouth. One pale hand tangled into Billie Dean’s hair. “Sorry--” Nora mumbled the word into her lips so that Billie Dean doubted she was very sorry at all. “Would you want to eat first?” 

It was polite of her to ask, but Billie Dean shook her head. “Bend me over and take me,” she rasped. She missed cooking with Nora, after all. 


End file.
